Forbidden Friendships
by CutsAndStitches
Summary: Draco just wants to get his hands on some puking pastilles for a revenge, but with the Weasleys, it's not that easy. After getting into trouble when trying to make a deal, Draco finds himself spending a lot of time with one of the twins, much to hishorror
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking of this idea most of the day at school and when I got in, I was so desperate to write it... Now, I don't know what to write:L Yet when this is up, something will have been wrote:L Haha, I'm such a waste of words:') Oh well, hope you like it! xD**

**I've rated this fanfiction T because there will be later language (mostly swearing) and possible violence that I don't know whether will be suitable for K+/K's... **

* * *

><p>Draco's lips curled with digust as he made his way towards the twins. He knew this might seriously scar him and rip him of his reputation, but he really needed some puking pastilles before Dolores Umbridge banned them aswell. It wasn't that he wanted to use them on himself, more to use on some of the dumb first years that kept bothering him. Of course, he could hex them, but he didn't want to <em>badly <em>injure members of his house.

"How much do you want for some puking pastilles?" Draco muttered, shuddering at how low he'd snooped.

"We're sold out." Fred smirked, crossing his arms across his chest and raising his eyebrows.

"Not like we'd sell them to you..." George begun, laughing at the slytherin before him.

"You're a Slytherin..."

"You depise our friends..."

"And we're "blood-traitors," aren't we?" The twins chorused, completing their sentences with hands actions. Draco narrowed his eyes, wondering why he'd even bothered to come to these losers. Why for a minute did he think they'd ever serve him? It was probably because he'd become over-excited about getting revenge that he'd completely forgotten about their families rivalry. He was better off without them anyway. But maybe one last try at getting them pastilles.

"I'll give you 10 galleons for some." Draco huffed, showing how desperare he was for the pastilles. Of course, he didn't want to give them any money at all, but offering them such a large amount would surely impress them because of their poor family.

"No deal." George said flatly, but something on Fred's face showed that for once, he didn't exactly agree with his twin. Knowing he had an advantage over Draco, George happily packed up their equiptment and left his twin behind. Fred stared into the distance for a while, obviously deep in thought. His eyebrows were furrowed with annoyance and his eyes held a glint of confusion. He knew that they shouldn't be making deals with traitors like Draco, but the money... They sure could use as much as they could get their hands on, but deals with people like him... Fred wasn't sure whether it was worth it. He'd probably either have to do it, or not.

Sighing, Fred blinked twice and lowered his eyes to meet Draco. "Meet me in the astronamy tower at 11:50 and we'll talk." He said slowly, unsure whether he was making the right decision. At least he could still back out of it; he'd only said they'd talk. And with that, he sprinted away, trying to catch up with his brother.

Draco smirked, happy that his plan was falling into place. Soon he'd have some puking pastilles and then he'd be able to take revenge on those pathetic first years. But what was he going to do about his deal? He didn't particularly want to give the blood traitors ten galleons, but how else would he be able to get the pastilles from them. For now, he'd just have to grin and bear it, but soon, he'd take his money back. He wasn't sure how, but he'd do it.

* * *

><p><em>11:45<em>

Draco stared at the clock in disbelief; where had the time gone? And one bigger problem: how the hell would he get past Filch? It was very unlikely that even people in their last year would be able to get past him, but then again, they didn't know him as well as he did, did they? The only students that seemed to know him more, was Fred and George. The only reason they knew him more though was because they'd spent countless times in detention listening to him chitter chatter, whilst Draco had mostly only done it when he had trouble sleeping. Yes, Filch could get people into trouble. Yes, he was closest to the slytherin students as he too was rather sly and cunning. But he was the most boringest person ever! Reading a blank book would be more fun that reading his auto-biography, unless of course, you were interested in falling asleep.

_Briiing!_

Draco cursed, quickly grabbing the stupid device that had made the sound. It was some first years muggle device that they'd brought into the school to cause trouble during the night. Cunning, but Draco had had enough. He threw the box-like object on the floor and stomped on it, muttering angry words about how the Filch would definitely bust him now.

Scowling at thin air, Draco stalked towards the wall he would soon exit through. Carefully, he pressed his ear to it, listening for sounds of the grouchy caretaker. No-one was there. Thank god! Pushing against the wall, Draco soon found himself outside their quarters and back into the halls of hogwarts. Smirking to himself, he stealthily crept along the corridor and made his way towards the astronomy tower. It hadn't been the first time he'd snuck around the school at night, and it came quite naturally. Actually, he found it great fun. He always had done, right from trying to bust Harry Potter and his despiscably poor friends on their first year. Unfortunately, his cunning plan had come with an unseen consequence of doing the detention with them. That had been the first time he'd ever entered the forbidden forest and quite frankly, he didn't want to be visiting there again anytime soon.

"There you are." Fred's voice appeared from nowhere, making Draco jump. Fortunately for him and his reputation, Fred hadn't been paying that much attention and didn't notice how he'd scared the 'fearless' slytherin. Draco narrowed his eyes and scowled, disliking the twin more than he already did. By the look on the Gryffindor's face, he could tell that he wasn't going to get those pastilles easy either. First would come a bit of haggling, and the Weasleys' had a good reputation with haggling, then would come pointless chitchat about why Fred wouldn't want to give him the pastilles, then he'd possibly get them or not get them. Why did everything have to be so long-winded these days?

"Fred, let's just cut to the chase-" But Draco never did get to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by a high-pitched sound of tapping heels and then a sharp shriek. "You stupid disobiedent children, I could have you expelled." Dolores Umbridge's voice rang out.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it so far?:) Sort of a cliffhanger xD <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, I have lots of ideas :3**

* * *

><p>Detention. For three months. With Fred Weasley. For Draco, this just got worse and worse...<p>

"The feelings mutual, mate." Fred muttered, narrowing his eyes. Why had he let the thought of money get the best of him? Now, he had to explain to his twin that he wouldn't be able to help with business, or do much with him as he'd have detention... With the Slytherin they both despised.

Draco winced slightly as he stratched the pen across the paper. When he was told he had to write lines, he didn't expect it to be out of his blood. Especially since he was always on Umbridge's team... Well, sorta.

"What are you looking at, Weasley?" Draco pratically spat out the words as he caught Fred looking at him, eyebrows raised. It was clear he'd heard the wince, but the scowl across Draco's face objected, putting doubt in the red-head's mind. He narrowed his eyes once more, ignoring the remark 'Malfoy' had just made. It was his fault after all. He'd been the one that had tried to corrupt him with a large amount of money. Soon, he'd take revenge. Pull a prank on the "fearless" slytherin, and he knew just what to do.

"Are you going to answer me then?" Draco said spitefully. What he would have wanted would have been an answer, or at least some cowering look from his older companion, but Fred merely smirked.

* * *

><p>"What could be any worse than spending detention with a Weasley?" Draco complained, his face frowning with disgust when he managed to spit out that family name.<p>

"Don't know." Crabbe muttered, but it was clear he wasn't paying attention; a stack of buns where sat in the middle of their common room.

"Ugh. I'm going to take a shower... Cool off." Draco muttered, hurrying out of the room. As he left, both Crabbe and Goyle dived for the buns, huge grins spread across their wide faces. Within seconds, half of the pile was either in their mouth, their hands or their stomachs, which the other Slytherins didn't seem too pleased with. The two were only greatful that these ones weren't jinxed, like the ones in second year... No, wait a minute. Crabbe spat whatever contents had been in his mouth, out, his face turning a shade of green. Without being able to control it, he began retching it, before fully showing everyone what he'd been eating all day. Quite frankly, that was a whole lot of food, making a good portion of the Slytherin's also vomit, including Goyle, whose buns were getting him too. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a note. _You asked for puking pastilles, mate._

By the time everyone had finishing throwing up, which seemed to about half an hour after the buns had first been touched, the floor was literally covered with a variety of mushed up and mixed... foods? Nothing a quick charm could fix though. One of the elder Slytherin's, probably one of the cleverest too, waved her wand and the mess disappeared. Everything seemed fine again. Then a loud, slightly girlish, scream filled the air.

Draco ran into view, clutching a hat tightly over his head. "I look like a Weasley!" He cried, still spitting out the name with the same level of digust he always used. And slowly, he lifted the hat to show his hair was bright orange.

* * *

><p>"Freddie!" George called, running cheerfully towards his twin. "I haven't seen you all day, where've you been?"<p>

"Detention..." Fred mumbled. "Oh, and pulling a few pranks." Saying that cheered him up a little.

"We're used to that Freddie, now come on, we've got some business to do."

"George?" Fred said slowly; this was the first time he'd ever been nervous telling his twin anything. Normally, he couldn't help but tell him everything, especially if he'd been listening in on others conversations. Even when they'd got into trouble, he'd always spill immediately, but the words seemed to lump in his throat, choking him. No matter what, the lump just wouldn't budge. He swallowed dryly, hoping it would make a difference... But it didn't.

"Yeah?" George smiled, turning to face his twin. But the look that greeted him wiped the smile right from his face. "What is it?" He asked quickly, confusion and worry taking the place of his former smile.

"I can't..." Fred forced himself to say, struggling to speak even that short phrase. Still, he pushed himself on. "I have detention... For three months. All day... mostly. No free time... At all!"

"What?" George shouted, suddenly furious. Not at his twin though, and Fred knew this. He knew who he was really angry at, the one who had given the detention. "Where is that toad, Umbridge, I want to teach her a lesson?"

Fred shook his head slowly, not wanting to think of the consequences that would come with that action. He would definitely be expelled. Maybe even locked up for the dementors. That was something Fred really didn't want to think about, especially since he'd seen what had happened to Sirius.

George nodded, understanding the thought process that had crossed his mind. Since they were twins, they always understood one anothers emotions a lot easier, more than some might believe. They definitely knew that somewhere in their head though, they were both connected... Part of one.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now:L<br>Thoughts?:)**


End file.
